The Story of My Life
by Joshua 'DC' Clearwater
Summary: Jj is different. She knows it, her parents know it, her school knows, even her town knows it. She has never truly fit in anywhere, and has a history of being bullied. Her parents were moving in 8th grade, but the plans cancelled. For 9th grade she was in private school and got kicked out. Now she's back, in 10th...and things have changed drastically. (Written in 1st POV)
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of My Life**

I sigh as I take my seat in the classroom. My teacher gives the day's objectives and assignments to my fellow classmates, and I put in my headphones as I get to work. About 20 minutes into the class, I feel something hit the back of my head. I turn around and pull out an earbud as another piece of paper hits me in the nose. The class laughs and I pick up the paper balls, throwing them both into the trash. I put my headphones back in and turn back around. My head lowers as I continue my work assignment, and the time drones on.

The class bell rang and I gather my things, pushing my glasses up on my nose and heading for the door. Someone sticks out their foot and I fall flat on my face, my glasses cracking. The class laughs and everyone files out. The teacher had already went out into the hall to keep order out there, and as such had no idea what had just happened. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, and I look up, noticing one of the popular girls I'd been saying hurtful things about to my outside-school friends. She had been so distant and apathetic to me, and seeing as how we'd known each other fairly well in middle and elementary school, and we had been close friends before "The Incident" which she participated in, this hurt me more than she would ever know.

She extends her hand to me, "Here. Let me help you up. Are you OK?" I nod and take her hand lightly, smiling graciously and pulling out my spare pair of glasses. These are thicker, but the frames are blueish-silver.

"I like you're glasses, Jj," Kalee says, smiling easily and talking like we are close friends. Once more, my response is a nod. I haven't spoken more than the essentials in quite some time, and don't plan on starting now. Kalee's eyes show her hurt, but she masks it quickly, "How've you been?"

I shrug apathetically and begin my walk to the door. Kalee follows after a second, "Are you not speaking to me?" She asks quietly.

My only response is a cold silence, and I don't feel bad about this. I wonder why she has suddenly taken an interest in me again, and her next statement answers my non verbal question, "Ricky broke up with me..."

Ricky was her boyfriend, and she'd been ignoring me ever since they got together last month. My only friend that I talked to everyday had shunned me, and my school life had only been getting worse. I was losing control of my powers, and had to go into the bathroom once every hour to discharge them and summon a ball of black lightning. I'm a demigod, by the way, something you probably won't understand. My mother is Hecate, but I am low-profile enough that monsters don't bother me.

_So this is why you came back to me, _I thought miserably, _Ricky is done with you and now you think I'll just pick up where we left off like this last month never happened. _

My response to her is as bitter as my heart, "That's unfortunate," and then I speed-walk to my next class, knowing hers is in the opposite direction. I'm in tears before I get three steps away, and I know she sees my shoulders shake as the mob of students separates us.

I watch as Jj walks away from me, my heart breaking even farther than it already had. I felt so horrible about what I'd done, and I'd had some childish dream that she and I would pick up right where we left off. I needed her so desperately right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of My Life**

**Chapter 2**

The next period passed by in a blur, and I don't remember most of it. The only part I can tell you is that this time around the only attacks I endured where verbal. The lunch bell rang like some gift from heaven, and I shot out of the classroom. As usual, I roamed the halls aimlessly, oblivious to all but my beating heart.

I go into the restroom and splash cold water on my face, leaning over the sink and staring at my reflection. My mother tells me I'm beautiful, and my twin sister tells me this as well. I don't see it, and neither do my classmates. Kalee, the name brings a bitter taste to my throat as I think of her, was the first person at my school to call me beautiful. She was an excellent manipulator, and a great actress, and I can't believe I fell for her lies. Actually...I can. I trust too easily, and too much. I put too much into my relationships, and each time the other person takes advantage of what I give them.

"Why am I so ugly?" I say softly.

"I've been asking that same question since we met, Jj..." said a deep, dark voice. Looking into the mirror I see a tall boy in a ski mask, with four other boys behind him. I open my mouth to scream, and that's when everything went dark.

**Kalee P.O.V.**

I ran through the halls trying to find Jj. She'd left to wander the halls like she always did, and I had tried so hard to follow her. I got all the way to the bathrooms near the Gym when I lost her, and sat down on the bleachers in the Gym miserably. I couldn't believe I'd done that to her. I can't begin to imagine what being used like that felt like.

I place my elbows on my knees and support my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair. _I'm a horrible person, _I thought to myself. Suddenly the air in from of me shimmers, and right before my eyes a being appeared from nowhere. I avert my eyes instinctively, and feel a blast of heat wash over me. My eyes open slowly, and I look at the 6-foot tall man. He wears a tracksuit and carries a cellphone with an interesting-looking stylus to tap on the screen. It is small, and has two snakes curling around it. The man smiles at me and winks, walking closer and tapping his phone. The phone transformed into a caduceus, and suddenly it all made sense.

"You're Hermes...you're real?" I ask in shock.

"I am, and I think so. But are either of us real? Is this world real? Are dreams real? Deciding the differences between real and fake events is one of the most difficult things to ask someone to do. However, I am clearly real to you, and to myself, and to the many other people who believe in - slash - know me." Hermes said philosophically. He sat in front of her on a chair he'd materialized.

Kalee nodded, dumbfounded, "Lord Hermes?"

Hermes looked a question at her, "Yes, my dear?"

Kalee took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "Can you deliver a message for me?"

Hermes smile widened as he read her thoughts from her facial expression, "That's doable."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of My Life**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I wasn't sure where I was or how I got there, but I felt something cold on my wrists and ankles. I struggled and heard a clinking, light metal on metal. A lump arose in my throat, and abject terror overrode my senses. I struggled more, and screamed for help. Had I stayed quiet, maybe I wouldn't be where I am now; on the floor of a dark and damp basement, trembling and violated.

Blood pours from the area I had once found comfort in saying was pure, and I had never felt more dirty. I still had no idea who it was, but that doesn't matter. I am empty and emotionless. I feel him begin again, and my only reaction is wincing and sobbing at the discomfort. I feel even more discomfort, this time in a new area. One I'd never even dreamed would feel this sensation. The ordeal ends, and I don't move. Then the man comes into my field of vision and pulls off his ski mask. I scream and crawl away, but he pulls me back. It was Ricky...Ricky did this to me.

"Where do you think you're going? I need pictures of you to send to Kalee. So that Kalee can see what you have done of your own free will." Ricky said, taking pictures with his phone. What he doesn't see is what I desperately scratched into the ground. It is something in Ancient Greek, and though I cannot read it, I know what it says. I pray that Kalee does as well. I need her to help me. I sob and think of how angry I was at her.

**Kalee P.O.V.**

I feel my phone vibrate and unlock the screen. A text from Ricky pops up onto the screen, and the picture causes me to scream and start calling Jj's phone; something Ricky obviously didn't consider as the phone continues to ring and I get no response. I zoom in on the photo, and read something in the corner.

I know what it means immediately and toss the coin into the air three times, feeling a little silly as I say, "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, hear my blessing and deliver a message to Hermes." An image floats into view, and a man in a tracksuit is dropping off a package labeled, _Monster Donuts Inc._, to a woman in a black shawl.

"Hey Dad," I say loudly, and the man jumps around, smiling as the woman disappears into the building.

"Hello there, Kal. What do you need? How are you?" Hermes asked, frantically making more notes as the snakes, George and Martha, mumbled, _Ow ow ow ow ow ow._

"Dad...remember that friend I mentioned?" I ask while masking my anger.

"Yes, I do. Is something wrong?" Hermes asked worriedly.

"Dad she...well...I have an ex- friend who...hurt her," I said, my hands clenching and digging into my palms. I show him the photo, and then the Greek words, and Hermes nods.

"Give me a moment, please," Hermes said, making more notes on the iPhone. He called someone and they had a quick conversation in Greek, which left Hermes' eyes twinkling with excited mania.

"What was that about?..." I ask nervously, not too sure if I really wanted to know.

"Just contacted my other children. Ones that can most definitely help us." Hermes said with a crooked smirk.

"Okay..." I say nervously, uncomfortable in this situation. I hated being in the dark, especially when it concerned my bae. When Jj and I had been closer that was a frequently used term between us, and thinking about her brought that term and the meaning behind it back to the forefront of my mind; not that it had ever left.

"So, how's school?" Hermes asked, smoothly changing the subject.

It was exactly one week since Jj's disappearance, and my grades in all of my favorite classes had gone from A's to C's, and the grades in the classes I didn't like had gone from B's to F's. The only thing I could think about these days was Jj, and now that I knew where she was, who she was with, and how long she'd been there I was ready to commit murder.

"Horrible, Dad...have you checked my grades?" I ask, not sure how to ask that question but asking it anyway.

"Yes, and I regret to say that you are grounded from your thoughts until they get back to A's and B's," Hermes told me, completely serious. I suddenly realize just how alike we are, and now I know how we're related.

"Okay. But can you leave some of my thoughts? I need them to comprehend the work I'm doing," I tell him rebelliously.

"No shiite, you rebel," he says mock-angrily. Despite the tension and fear and worry, Hermes has a proud look on his face.

**Jj P.O.V.**

Ricky had gone upstairs, leaving me to my thoughts and desperation for suicide. I look around for anything even remotely sharp, but sadly my nails aren't sharp enough to kill.

So instead I scratch my skin with them, turning it red and then making it bleed. My skin is soon cut and bleeding nicely, and then I break my knuckles, hand, wrist, and arm. I then rip out a fragment of bone, tearing at my ankle. That done, and feeling the evil and dirt and shame and other horrible things seep out with the blood. I'm light-headed now, and numb to the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE TRUE HEROES! **

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS**

**The Story of My Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Kalee POV**

Jj was still missing when I knock on Ricky's door. I have two teenagers behind me, one who looks _exactly _like Jake Abel. His name was Luke Castellan and since he was a Jake Abel look-a-like, and I am obsessed with Jake Abel, I am in heaven right now. The other is a teenage boy who looks similar to Luke, but had gray eyes and shorter, more fringed hair. His name was Liam Gray.

**Flashback (Kalee POV)**

When I first showed up at Camp Half-Blood I was greeted by this boy and another named Gavin. They gave me "The Tour," and explained the concept of Western Civilization to me. They introduced me to the rest of their cabin and the other cabins, explaining their individual "mascots" and the powers that they passed on to their children. They showed to the head counselor for Hermes cabin, Luke, and he and his girlfriend Gwen asked me for my opinion on the name for their Webkinz "baby."

I met Dionysus and Chiron, and I have the sneaking suspicion that at least _half _of the Camp would find an excuse to toss me into Canoe Lake at some point in time. Either that or rob me blind. Or beat me to a pulp. Or curse me in unique ways. All different forms of welcome and acceptance.

There was one boy who left an impression on me, almost a _hunger _for more knowledge about him, was a dark, mysterious, and antisocial son of Hades. His name was Dante Ignis, and thanks to my high-school Latin courses I knew that the name roughly translated into "Hellish Fire." If the name itself wasn't fascinating, his quiet manner and thick emotional armor certainly were. There were only two people anyone had ever seen him smile around, and they were his old girlfriend Lyliaene and his sister Gwen. Thanks to an interesting character named Meredith, I knew that their was some pretty heavy tension between Dante and an innocent-looking girl named Rebecca.

I had tried talking to Dante, but after thirty minutes he vanished into his own shadow and I didn't see where he went. I actually felt pretty upset at that, because he seemed really nice if he was just given a chance. I went back to Gwen and asked about him, and was given a two-hour long explanation of Dante and his story. I felt incredibly sad about all that he'd gone through, and desperately wanted to learn more. Gwen told me, in strict confidence, where Dante spent his free time, so went up into the hills to the moonlace cave. Sure enough, Dante was sitting there, staring at his knees as another girl sat beside him, no words being exchanged but their posture showing they were relatively comfortable around each other.

Against my better judgement I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Chass, why do you spend so much time up here with me? You should be down in the camp, enjoying yourself instead of wallowing in my misery."

"You're my friend, Dante, whether you like it or not. I don't leave my friends when they need someone to talk to."

"Well...thanks for not leaving. I don't really want to be alone...the moonlace is only beautiful when you have someone to share it with."

"Awwww, the Tin-Man does have a heart!"

"Shut up, jerk."

"You know you _looooove _me."

"That was the concussion talking, don't get full yourself.

"Lying is a sin, young grasshopper. Keeping your emotions bottled up is a chance for evil to slip in."

"...You watch waaaaay too much Dr. Phil."

"Probably. Of course, this is obviously all caused because of you."

"...That's not funny, Chastity."

"I know, I'm sorry. Aphrodite's a bitch."

"Yeah, she really is..."

"Hey, cheer up Romeo. You'll find your Juliet some day. She may be closer than you think."

"Not really, my crush is in California."

"*sigh* You're a fucking tease, Ignis."

"I know! S'why you're still hanging around me."

"Totes. Not because you have depth or emotions or kindness or respect for women, but because you're a tease. Totally."

"See? Even you know it's true."

I couldn't bring myself to eavesdrop anymore, so I walked out of the cave and back down the hill into camp.

**End of Flashback (Kalee POV)**

Ricky opened the door, and Liam punched him in the jaw as Luke and I rushed inside. Liam begins to tie him up, bashing him over the head each time Ricky came-to.

Long story short we got Jj to the hospital, and she's been here for 3 weeks. The doctors say she'll be able to have visitors her today, so now my gifts of cards and flowers will have meaning to her when I show up. At least...I hope they will.


End file.
